


Challenge Accepted

by damnfancyscotch



Series: Whimsy & Confusion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, M/M, Multi, Social Media, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnfancyscotch/pseuds/damnfancyscotch
Summary: rise to a challenge,fig.1. to deal successfully with a problem or situation that is especially difficult2. to accept a challengeex: Stiles is finally going to rise to the challenge and ask Derek Hale out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy this one.
> 
> Based off this [tumblr post](http://ceeblathers.tumblr.com/post/134966520209/in-other-news-i-had-an-eventful-evening) bc I couldn't resist.

**rise to a challenge** , _fig._

  1. to deal successfully with a problem or situation that is especially difficult
  2. to accept a challenge



_ex: Stiles is finally going to rise to the challenge and ask Derek Hale out on a date._

\-----

“I’m gonna do it,” Stiles states as he sits down at a table in the courtyard after his last final. “Today.”

“Okay, but for real?” Scott asks, sandwich held inches from his mouth as he stares at Stiles.

“ _Yes,_ ” Stiles manages to say without much exasperation, since he knows Scott only wants him to be happy.

“And you’re not gonna run away this time?” Allison asks, though it’s not with as much derision as Lydia would have used. Thankfully, the red head isn’t here yet.

“ _No_.”

“Believe it when I see it,” Isaac mutters into his salad.

“I will choke you with that scarf.” Stiles threatens, not for the first time.

“Quit threatening our boyfriend,” Scott says through a mouthful of sandwich.

“Besides,” Allison says with a wink, “it’s our job to choke him.”

“Oh my _god,”_ Stiles almost shouts. “Please quit doing that!”

“Doing what?” Allison asks, all big brown eyes and princess dimples.

“Don’t you bat those eyelashes at me, Miss I-Could-Probably-Kill-You-With-One-Hand.” Stiles shakes his head. “I really don’t want to know anything more about your relationship than I already do.”

“And how much _do_ you know?” Isaac asks with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles can’t help his smirk. “Scotty talks in his sleep.”

“Not true,” Allison and Isaac say in unison as Scott gives Stiles the _shut the fuck up, dude_ eyes.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Just don’t tell me anything else. _Please,_ ” Stiles pleads.

“If you get your own boyfriend then you won’t have to worry about other people’s relationships,” Lydia says sharply as she sits next to him.

“I quit. I officially quit this conversation,” Stiles informs them all, throwing his hands in the air.

“Before you storm off,” Lydia says slyly as she opens her lunch, “I saw Derek Hale leaving the library a few minutes ago.” She pulls the lid off her sushi and points subtly with her chopsticks. “And there he is.”

The whole group turns as one, since they’re all way too nosy, just as Derek Hale walks past the dining hall and tables.

“Now’s your chance,” Lydia says as she opens her soy sauce.

“Goddess,” he says, kissing her cheek. He points to Allison and Isaac as he stands and slings his book bag over his shoulder. “Malcontents.” They smirk, unbothered at the assessment. He makes a kissy face at Scott. “Sunshine of my life.”

“Good luck, bro.” Scott shoots him a thumbs up and a bright smile.

Stiles salutes them and trots in the direction Derek just went. He sees Derek walk into the history building and he runs down the sidewalk, dodging other people with hastily called apologies.

When he gets inside, he looks down the hall and sees Derek enter the elevator. “Hold the door!” he calls, sprinting for the metal doors. He almost gives up hope until a hand shoots out at the last minute and the doors slowly open again.

“Thanks,” he pants as he slides into the box.

Derek grunts, not even looking at him. He’s staring down at a packet of paper as the elevator doors close and they start to rise.

Stiles tries to regulate his breathing and studies Derek from the corner of his eye.

_God, he’s gorgeous._

Stiles has had a crush on him since Freshman year English class and it’s only gotten worse over the years. But now, two years later, he’s finally going to do it.

He’s going to ask Derek Hale on a date.

Oh sure, he’s tried before, countless times, but he always falters, and _yes, thank you Allison_ , he ran away once.

_But!_ This time is different. He’s got the perfect opportunity, the perfect way to ask, especially since Derek’s book bag is partially unzipped.

When the elevator dings on the third floor, Stiles takes a deep breath and waits until Derek walks a few feet out before he calls out, “Hey, wait!”

Derek looks up then turns around, a confused frown on his face.

“You dropped something,” Stiles says with his best smile.

Derek just raises his eyebrows like _well_.

“Uh,” Stiles clears his throat, “it’s my heart.” He hopes his soft eyes and open expression conveys that he’s trying to be funny and charming.

Apparently, it does neither of these things.

Derek scowls and huffs, “ _Nice,_ ” before turning on his heel and storming down the hallway.

Stiles falls back into the elevator, watching with a sinking heart as Derek walks down the hall, his view finally cut off as the elevator doors close. He feels like a total idiot.

A girl’s voice snaps him to attention. “Are you getting out here or what?”

Stiles glances over at a blonde girl that he vaguely recognizes and realizes the elevator’s back on the ground floor. He stumbles out of the elevator and out of the building, blinking in the sunshine.

_Oh well…_

He takes a deep breath. At least he did it, rose to the challenge and actually managed to ask Derek out.

Huzzah.

\-----

Stiles sequesters himself in his and Scott’s room, curling up in his bed and trying to sink into the mound of pillows he has there. Scott texts him after an hour or so and he sighs.

**_From Scott:_ **

**_?????????????????_ **

**_To Scott:_ **

**_I told him he dropped something, said it was my heart, and he said “nice” before he walked away_ **

Stiles turns off his phone after that and burrows deeper, the better to be miserable. Eventually, he dozes for a little bit. He’s startled awake when the door opens and Scott says, “Yo, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

“Leave me here to die,” he declares, not the least bit dramatically.

“Dude.” Scott sits on his bed and bounces him around. “Let’s go out.”

“Do we have to?” Stiles whines.

“Yes,” Scott insists. “You got your heart squashed so it’s mandatory that we go out and get you drunk enough to forget about it or cry about it.”

Stiles sighs, thinking about it for a moment before agreeing. “Okay. Let’s go get shitty.” He emerges from his pillow den and rubs his face.

“That’s the spirit!” Scott cheers, bouncing once more before shooting to his feet.

Later on, when he’s had who knows how many drinks, he’s leaning on the bar and having a staring contest with Allison. He grins at her and she smiles icily back. Just as he’s about to secure his victory, he’s sure of it, someone thrusts a phone into his face.

Stiles yelps, slapping the phone away. “Jesus Christ! Are you trying to blind me?” He looks at Scott and says, “Did you do that so your girlfriend would win? I’m so hurt, Scotty.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “I would never do that to you.”

“You wouldn’t have won anyway,” Allison says with a smug grin as she sips her Vegasbomb.

Stiles flips her off. “What do you want me to look at, dude?”

Scott just shakes his head and shows him the phone again.

He sighs and squints at the brightness but eventually manages to make out a Yak post.

**_Holy shit to the guy who ran up to me and said I dropped something and then said it was his heart I am so so sorry for saying “nice” and walking away but I was late for my final I didn’t mean it omfg_ **

Stiles looks up at Scott’s pleased grin and rolls his eyes, pushing his friend’s face. “That doesn’t sound like Derek at all,” he points out.

“But that _is_ what happened, isn’t it?” Scott shakes the phone at him before slipping it back into his pocket.

“And,” Isaac adds, looking down at his phone, “it _does_ sound like Derek, if he’s out celebrating the last of his finals and he’s had six Long Islands.”

Everyone stares at him in silence long enough that Isaac looks up and says, “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Stiles snaps. “How do you know that?”

“I’m friends with Erica.” Isaac rolls his eyes when all of them continue to stare at him. “Derek’s best friend. We do work-study together.”

“Oh.” Stiles looks at his drink and fiddles with the straw before he shrugs. “Well, that’s… _nice_.” He finishes his drink and says, “Who wants another round?”

Scott lets out a cheer and Allison nods while Isaac frowns at him, but that’s nothing new, so he ignores it.

He’s _really_ good at ignoring things.

\-----

One thing that Stiles is _not_ good at ignoring is hangovers and good god, this one's a doozy.

He groans lowly from where he’s burrowed into his pillows again. He hears an answering groan from Scott and wonders why his friend isn’t with his boyfriend and girlfriend.

But then again, at the moment, he doesn’t care. Because he feels like complete and utter shit.

Scott groans again then mumbles longingly, “ _Juice_.”

“ _Coffee,_ ” Stiles agrees, though it takes the two of them a long time to even manage to crawl out of their beds.

When they make it down to the dining hall, they’re both in hoodies and sweatpants. Scott at least looks adorable, with his messy hair and squinted eyes, but maybe Stiles is biased. Stiles is sure he looks exactly how he feels and pulls up the hood of his sweatshirt.

They get in line and shamble their way through. Stiles puts stuff on Scott’s tray that he knows will make him feel better and Scott does the same to him before taking both the trays and finding a table. Stiles pays the bored looking woman running the register and shoves the receipt in his pocket.

Stiles slumps over to the coffee and makes his traditional one black cup and one tooth-rottingly sweet cup before heading toward the table. Before he can get there, someone calls his name. He sighs, not wanting to deal with anyone when he feels like this, and turns. His mouth falls open.

Standing in front of him is Derek.

“Uh…” Stiles blinks. “What?”

Derek frowns a little, not looking so fresh-faced himself, and holds up a scrap of paper. “You dropped this.” It’s his receipt from the breakfast line.

It makes Stiles’ stomach twist and he lifts a shoulder, unsure if Derek is mocking him or something before he says, “Just throw it away.”

“Oh…” Derek shuffles for a second before saying softly, “I thought you’d want it.”

Stiles sighs and gestures to his hoodie pocket since his hands are full. “Just put it in my pocket.”

Derek nods and gently puts the paper in the pocket before giving Stiles a small, close-mouthed smile. He leaves the dining hall and Stiles, because he still can't help himself when it comes to Derek Hale, watches him go.

When he gets to the table where Scott’s sipping orange juice like it’s going to keep him alive, he sighs and puts his cups down.

“What did Derek want?” Scott asks.

“I dropped the receipt. I think he was making fun of me or something,” Stiles answers sourly, pulling the paper from his pocket. He’s about to crumple it up when he sees black lines on the back. He turns it over and can’t help the stupid grin that twists his mouth. "Well shit."

“What’s it say?” Scott leans forward and Stiles shows him.

On the back of the receipt is a black heart, drawn in sharpie.Scribbled underneath is a phone number.

“Damn,” Scott says.

“Yeah.” Stiles nods.

Scott gently punches his shoulder and Stiles can't stop smiling, even when it hurts his head a little.

\-----

After their first date, Stiles draws a heart on the receipt and tucks it into Derek's pocket.

Derek does the same thing to him on the date after that.

Years later, there's a whole drawer in their bedroom that's filled with receipts and papers with hearts on them.

The one paper with a heart on it that Stiles is really excited about though, is the one that's sitting in a black velvet box in the drawer of his desk.

He has a feeling it's going to be one of Derek's favorites too.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> kisskiss  
> ♡ Scotch


End file.
